Redemption
by BGTom
Summary: Kagome's time has a terrible secret that threatens all life... The Nuclear Bomb. When Inuyasha finds out, a mysterious man arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption: Inu Yasha's Dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Author's Note: A bit of Historical license is used. Considering the sensitivity of what is encountered here, I expect many to wonder who I the author thinks I am. To tell you the truth, your focus determines your reality when the elements this story contains comes up, so I will not defend myself against flamers from all sides as it is a waste of my time.

Inu Yasha sat in his usual spot on the god tree going over the day's events.

……….Flashback………..

"Kagome why must you always study that darn book when we can be hunting shards."

"Inu Yasha, in my time the only way to succeed is with memorizing all sorts of knowledge and then passing numerous exams. It is an education system brought to us by the only country that ever conquered us the USA."

Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku both burst into laughter at the absurd notion.

"I'm not joking guys."

"That's a good one Kagome. But aren't you forgetting that the Kamikaze will always protect us." Sango answered.

"Uh why do I even bother to explain? Oh well. (Kagome set down her history book as she been instructed to read up to the Pikadon section then quit as no one was allowed to read that section unless a teacher was present, lest mentioning it lead to disorder.) Miroku could you please help me with these geometrical problems?"

"Sure Kagome"

"Nah Miroku, she doesn't need help. The only way to success is sheer determination and initiative to ouw!"

Kagome stood over Inu Yasha with a rock. "Inu Yasha, initiative gets you nowhere; only by passing the exams to get into one of the four most prestigious colleges can you get anywhere. Any original thinking and you can forget getting into those universities. What do you think I spend so much time memorizing those long texts for? It is the only way to succeed on the exams. It doesn't matter what good deeds you do, but where you go and who you know. I don't want to spend my life here as it is dangerous enough already. Besides which my time is safer Inu Yasha with no need to fight to prove yourself."

"Feh, like I would like it there." With that Inu Yasha leaped off to his favorite branch.

……………………… ………………………

Now everyone was asleep. Stupid girl why doesn't she tell us truly what that book says. Why does she keep us from reading it when it can give us important information that we could use. What is she trying to hide? Inu Yasha thought to himself.

Falling asleep Inu Yasha fell into a strange dream.

"They say initiative is a bad thing that destroys the social fabric that ensures stability." A voice from nowhere said.

"Naraku if this is some trick you aren't doing a good job." Inu Yasha shouted.

"I am not Naraku, but I am someone feared for I did not take initiative, and followed the beaten path. The result was this city (An entire city appeared) by the waters that fed it was beset upon with the sword and the flame. This was Hiroshima."

"Place of Peace?"

"Precisely as we avoided bombing it for the most part. It is currently 5:00 am Hiroshima time, and your brother should be getting up."

Inu Yasha found himself in front of a modest house the size of Kagome's. Trying to speak he found he could not.

"Watch as a force that I alone had ultimate responsibility over is coming to destroy this peaceful city. **A force forged in hatred and racism. A force chained for a billion years**." The mysterious voice said.

"Rin you should check on our little flower before she wets the bed again."

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, if you hadn't brought us here on a whim from the castle we could have hired a therapist."

"Rin you know the Americans have started targeting castles. We can't go into Kyoto like my cousin because of all those wards. I don't know how that Kami Jesus he follows gives him such protection. If he hadn't married that Kitsune I would have killed him by now for joining that barbarian sect. Besides which the Americans haven't been hitting this city with bombs like they are Tokyo. The radio says their latest raid there killed 98,000 people, and demolished 6,000 homes. (Sighs) Damn it Rin, I should have listened to you when you suggested we throw our support to the Hideyoshi clan instead of the Tokugawas. Now we're stuck in limbo as we no longer have the power I enjoyed till those gunpowder weapons changed the entire equations of powers irrevocably into the humans' hands. You have stayed by my side loyally through these years and I never once took you seriously in your analyses of people."

Rin just hugged him and tried to cheer him up. "Look on the bright side Sesshoumaru-sama, the sun is coming out and what can be brighter than the rising sun."

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru thinks your right. Go get Misha and we'll go for a walk."

"Let us go 1,400 miles from here." The voice said.

"This is the Enola Gay requesting permission to take off."

"Rodger Enola Gay you may proceed to the runway. Good luck and good hunting."

"Rodger tower, proceeding now. Major Ferebe, you okay."

"Yeah, Colonel Tibbets, I can do this sir."

Inu Yasha recognized it as a younger sounding voice of the man who had been talking. Looking at the Island he was on, he noticed many strange monstrosities lined up in neat rows besides a long road. One of those monstrosities was gathering speed and lifting off the ground.

"Let us go forth a few hours to 7:55 and back with your brother's family."

"Misha…. Oh I can't very well be angry at you, but these flowers aren't ready to be picked yet."

"They aren't?" a confused Misha asked.

Rin merely ruffled her daughter's hair, marveling at how well the concealing spell worked. "Misha, look at that B-san. Isn't it nice that he and his friends don't drop their bombs on us." Rin pointed to a B-29 weather plane.

"Isn't because Truman has a relative living here like Mrs. Hakamoto says?" Misha innocently asked.

"Indeed Misha that is why." Sesshoumaru said.

"Daddy could you give me a piggyback ride please."

"Say no more." He replied while lifting up a squealing Misha and ensnaring a giggling Rin in his arms.

"This is Digit flight to Enola Gay. We are escorting you into Japan's air space."

"Rodger Digit flight I read you loud and clear." Six Mustangs fell around the Enola Gay while it was over Iwo Jima as Inu Yasha watched with increasing dread. What is this suppose to mean. Why is there an inherent contradiction here? Kagome said the modern times were safe. Inu Yasha wondered.

"Sir, Weather scouts say Nagasaki is no go, and Kokura our original still hasn't cleared. Do you wish to head to Hiroshima?"

"Well Fred I guess so. Listen up people we are going to dr"

"Mother, Father, look at me. I can keep this hoop spinning good."

"We see you Misha, but can I have a few minutes with your father?" Rin sweetly asked.

"Okay" Misha replied then went back to playing and humming.

Inu Yasha knew had been prevented from hearing something vital. However before he could put his frustration into words the Voice came back.

"It is 8:55 Hiroshima time. It approaches. My shame, my murders, and my sins. All because of hatred and pride. "The flying monstrosity approached the city.

"That's odd Rin. The B-sans never pass over the city." Sesshoumaru said as an object fell from the B-29. Then Sesshoumaru heard all the Kamis of the city scream and knew something was seriously wrong. "Misha come here at once!" He yelled out.

The falling object's center collapsed inward. A business associate of Sesshoumaru who was about to step on the bridge upon recognition of Sesshoumaru was instantly crushed by an invisible force, as Rin and Sesshoumaru watched in horror. A light brighter than a thousand Suns flashed outward. 6,000 people were turned into shadows upon the ground. A lamppost went flying. It tore off a man's left arm and went on to impale his wife and youngest son into a propane tank. Other flying debris kill16,000 people and wounded 45,000 thousand others including half the staff at the Red Cross Hospital. All in all 80 of all Hiroshima's medical personal were killed and the survivors mostly wounded. For Sesshoumaru it was a race to get to his daughter. He already had his life mate in his arms. Fate wouldn't be kind to him and his cursed sword that would not obey him pulled him out of the city an inch before he could grab his daughter Misha. Misha was startled but only momentary as the torroid zone she was in closed crushing her to a tiny atom. She never knew what killed her and died painlessly.

Inu Yasha watched in shock as the entire city of Hiroshima was consumed in fire and violence. Before his very eyes, materialized his brother and Rin. They too looked on in horror as well.

"Misha? Misha? MISHA! Rin screamed in a most horrid voice as she realize Sesshoumaru hadn't grabbed her in time.

Sesshoumaru watched as a giant mushroom cloud formed over the city. He let out his pain in the most vocal way of sorrow he knew. "NO!" He roared out.

Inu Yasha woke to hear the voice speak once more. "This can still be prevented as the there is no future except what we choose of our own free will and initiative." Was all it said.

Inu Yasha merely shuddered at what he seen clutching his sword closer to him.

Authorial Notes: Pikadon means thunder flash or Flash Boom


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption: Explanation of Sins

Authorial Notes: The Island battles of the Pacific were utter one-sided bloodbaths in which we Leathernecks were hurling ourselves heroically and stupidly on strongpoints instead of surrounding them and letting them wither on the vine, though we won every time, we were dieing in terrible numbers and the Nipponese in even greater numbers. The Nipponese Army fought to the death. Most of the Nipponese who surrendered were Christians. The rest had to be tied down to prevent their suicides. Using this as justification despite apparent attempts by the Nipponese Government to surrender, Truman gave the order to drop the bomb over many Generals' and Admirals' Protests against using it. For these people felt an armor sweep of the Kanto plains would secure victory at little cost. A racist agenda, however, prevailed………….

……………..Pacific Ocean………………

The Enterprise plowed through the ocean at 30 knots as it recovered a Tomcat, and another took off on the number 1 catapult. In the Conning Tower a Rear Admiral lower grade looked through his binoculars at the still empty ocean. Father I know you're in Tokyo. It wasn't your fault. I know mother's death saddened you, but you can't change your past.

…………………….Hiroshima Peace Park………………..

The spirit of Sadako Sasaki felt the tension. As she stood just outside her statue she noticed for the most part a sleeping city. At first anyone would conclude an average city, till they looked to the west of her statue….. There were the charred skeletal remains of the Industrial Promotion Hall. Then there was her statue of her holding a crane. When she found out that she had leukemia, she unlike most others didn't despair upon hearing the news. She folded cranes putting all her will to live in them. For awhile it seemed to work till a blood transfusion to bolster her white blood cells gave her pneumonia. She fought to stay alive by folding cranes to make a thousand so the Kamis could hear her wish to make her well. She fell 34 short. She was 3 hours from her 12th birthday. Now she resided in spirit around the Peace Park playing with the spirits of the many children who had died and who were waiting for their parents to join them. From time to time a deceased parent would come for one of the children. As time slipped by only herself and a small Hanyou child named Misha remained. Although she technically could move on she decided to stay for Misha as her parents could live for a long time. That was twelve years ago. Two years later another spirit from America arrived and stayed with them. She explained that she came because her husband was coming. Two years passed with the American lady named Sarah watching over them when her still living husband came to the city. She remembered that day when Sarah's husband came. He was swathed in robes that hid his uniform. When came in front of the statue he seemed to notice them. "Sarah-chan who is that sad man?" She had asked her.

"My **husband** the nuclearcide. For it was he who dropped the bombs."

"Sarah-chan, why didn't you tell us?" she enquired.

"Because he is a victim too. After the war, the army tested many nuclear weapons at Alamogordo testing site. They never release the fallout patterns to us and I along with many others were poisoned by the curse that comes with them."

That had been eight years ago. Ever since then her paper cranes had been revealing even more tension, along with growing will of Pikadon. She somehow knew that time was running out. She was going to round up Misha and find Sarah so they could talk. There had to be something they could do.

……………….Higurashi Shrine…………………..

"Ah a nice day." Former Colonel Subteki Higurashi said to himself. Noticing the Well Shrine door was open he went to inspect it. "Who could be in there, Kagome has already left yesterday?" He said to himself. Moving into the Well Shrine he found a man in Voluminous Robes standing at the mouth of the well. Before he could inquire of the man he turned suddenly causing him to fall on his rear.

"Subteki are you glad I kept you from Seppuku on Iwo Jima." The robed man stated in accented Nipponese as he removed his hood.

"Ferebe, you're still kicking I see, and to answer your statement. Yes, for I wouldn't have the loving family I do today, but did you have to break my nose and right arm in the process?" Subteki replied.

"Certainly yes. However old times are not what I came to discuss Subteki." Ferebe said with a sad smile. "Though I must say I never expected a year ago I would be shadowing your family till this date when it would be most advantageous to begin my quest of redemption."

"Ferebe, what are you talking about?" Subteki ask confusedly.

"For the past eight years I have wandered through this nation, looking at the consequences of the Pacific War. I in my travels have found a nation that is in many ways still a prisoner to it's feudal past and the ghosts of the Tokugawas. Repression of students under an examination hell that dehumanizes them and robs them of there basic human rights, to make mistakes, to think for themselves, and to beat their own path in life through their own initiative. A government that is so corrupted in its policies that it makes my own nation's power plays look honest in comparison. Make no mistake about it; this nation will remilitarize in order to survive as it has no appreciable resources of its own. Though you are highly adaptable, you lack innovativeness which is the key element to success. (Sighs) A long time ago a man was beaten the shit out of and then nailed to a cross, before he died on it he forgave his tormentors. That man's followers went on to build the largest religion in the world. That faith along with the other western faiths which are listed alphabetically and numerically, Islam, Judaism, and Zorastism. All four faiths believe in the individual. They also believed in the Supreme being who created this universe."

"What does this have to do with anything? Ferebe, you have been on the roads too long. Now personally I find our education system perfectly fine though a little inflexible and unreasonable at times, besides which my granddaughter graduates from middle school this year. I intend to encourage her to not continue and take over this shrine." After replying Subteki noticed Ferebe looking out into the day.

"There is a storm coming."

"What? It is clear."

"No. There has been a gathering darkness for some time. Ever since that day when your grandson bolted out of here where I comforted him before noticing you and leaving, I have kept watch. I know exactly what this well does. In the gathering darkness the will of **Pikadon** (Subteki paled) grows stronger. Now my **son** will face the same choice as me. (Ferebe opens robes to reveal his two sunburst medals on his Airforce Uniform) Drop or no drop. I have lived with my actions since that day when the world learned that the four western faiths were right in the most horrific way. Colonel Higurashi now is the time when your nation can change its fate." With that Ferebe jumped into the well. As he felt time itself pull him he heard Subteki's final words from the top of the well.

"Find my granddaughter. She can assist you."

……………………… …………………………

He who sat on the White throne, upon Ferebe's action, subspaced Subteki's memories and broke off an alternate reality. That done he wished his servant luck, as he would finally be able to find closure for what he done.

……………………… …………………………

Deep within the bowels of the Enterprise past many winding corridors and bulkheads, there lies a door guarded by two **deadly** alert and **deadly** serious Marines. Beyond that door resides a room that not even an Admiral can enter unless he has the proper clearance. For in this room laid the weapons the Nipponese called **Pikadon**, but worst than what destroyed Hiroshima. These nuclear weapons were twenty times more powerful. He who is not, yet is sensed the growing will of **Pikadon** to return to him, and continued to sow strife. He sensed a new opportunity himself for his latest power bid.

……………………Sengoku Jidai………………………… ……...

"Now children, the world is full of dangers. (A familiar hand travels to a very familiar rear) You must always be on guard." Kaede began.

"Perverted Houshi thunk' ergh" an enraged Sango shouted at the Tantric Buddhist monk Miroku who was now unconscious due to Sango's Hirakotsu.

"Or else that happens. However as bad as things can get, always remember that nothing is brighter than the rising sun of Amaestreus. Now run along and play." Kaede watched the children of the village disperse. Most surrounded Shippou to hear the latest in English Kagome had taught him with which they used to plot all sorts of mischief. Sighing she made a note to herself to talk to Kagome about teaching Shippou that language. Moving towards her hut she glanced at the two Eta families across the river. When her sister had been alive there had been twelve Eta families working their trade in unclean works with animal products. Ten years after her sister's death there was a smallpox epidemic that hit the flourishing village hard. The original Shikon Shrine was destroyed and most of the villagers died. The Etas and their cows seemed unaffected by the disease, leading to Kaede and her mentor to conclude that they were responsible for the outbreak. They with the survivors killed most of them. The two families were new comers. Periodically she made surprise inspections on them to ensure they did not try any evil. Noticing Kagome she strode to meet her.

Inu Yasha was pouring through Kagome's history book. When he found what he was searching for, he fell deeper into dread. If this book was true, then Kagome's peaceful time was an illusion bigger than Miroku's too infrequent preaching and much more frequent groping. He had to show this to Miroku. Heading out the door, he came face to face with Kagome and Kaede.

"Inu Yasha what are you doing with my history book?" An angry Kagome inquired.

Not bothering to answer her he went to Miroku and dropped the book on him. "Miroku you should read this."

But before anyone could say or do anything else a figure appeared out of nowhere shocking everyone with his opening statement. "That won't be necessary as I need your assistance in traveling to Nagasaki."

"No fucking way. That is months out of our way unless there are shards there," was Inu Yasha's obscene reply.

"Kagome, mom who is that man?" Shippou asked innocently as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I do" Kagome never finished her sentence as the robed stranger spoke again.

"You have no choice as an even greater evil exist than your petty search for the Shikon Jewel, which is nothing compared to the (Throws off his robe) atomic bombs I"

Kagome upon seeing his sunburst medals and seeing his nametag with Ferebe written on it, plus his words screamed and turned around shielding a shocked Shippou who had never seen his surrogate mother act in such a way to anyone, even when there were particularly powerful demons that gave Inu Yasha a fight to the death which if he lost they would die.

He wasn't the only one to think along similar lines. Miroku and Sango had already begun to move before Inu Yasha stopped them. "Are you the one who visited me in my dreams?" He inquired.

"Yes" It was all he said before the man grabbed both Miroku's and Inu Yasha's right arms before anyone else could act. Every one watched in fascinated horror/awe as both men's rosaries broke apart and formed into perfect atom molecules. Miroku's curse healed and Inu Yasha felt his demon blood calm, and begin to meld with and accept his human blood bringing forth his royalty markings. "I came here to ensure that this will never come to pass."

Inu Yasha and Miroku felt the pull of time.

Bottom Notes. The Etas were people who dealt with animals and animal products. They unlike others in Nippon ate meat in a land of vegetarians. The local Shinto faith saw the Eta as non-humans and shunned them. Since it wasn't known then that cowpox prevented smallpox, whenever there was a smallpox epidemic the Eta got blamed because they weren't affected due to their cows. Buddhism being an offshoot of Hinduism due to a dispute over Siddharta Gautama being the Buddha saw cows as sacred. However Buddhist monks were considered too pure to be affected by smallpox, and thus no one made the connection between cowpox and smallpox. In 1789 a British Doctor wanting to know why milkmaids were having beautiful complexions and noble woman smallpox scars set up an experiment. He found when he infected the milkmaids who had cowpox, they did not get smallpox. Thus began the cowpox vaccine and smallpox was slowly but surely wiped out in 1973 for good. We no longer have to worry about smallpox, so don't listen to people who say we have a vaccine shortage as we have a lot of cows.

Semper Fidelis


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption Chap. 3: Rages of War

Everyone in the village watched in horror as Inu Yasha's, Miroku's, and the nuclearcide's eyes turned white, as a white barrier form around them. Kaede and Kagome fearing the worse unslung their bows to shoot their purification arrows at the barrier to rescue Miroku and Inu Yasha. To their shock, however, they found they couldn't infuse their arrows with purification magic. Kagome not wanting to give up on saving her friends signaled Sango to try and make a rush at the nuclearcide. The both of them expected come into contact with some resistance, only to be shocked to pass through with ease. At first they tried to pry the boys from the nuclearcide's grip, only to find that impossible. Sango deciding that it was time to get serious began to unshoulder her Hirakotsu, only to wonder why she was outside the barrier, on her head with both Kirara's and Shippou's tails in her face.

"Sango what happened?" A confused Shippou asked while turning to peer with Kirara into her blank squished face. Sango didn't answer.

For Kagome, if she had noticed Sango's departure didn't give much thought to it. Instead she turned to the nuclearcide himself. "Please let them go. If you want to take anyone, just take me; just don't take Miroku or **INU YASHA!** She screamed as she began to beat on the nuclearcide's chest. But the two boys and the man who had started this episode were in a different place removed from their bodies. Kagome could only cry as Sango who had recovered from her shock came and pulled her friend out before Kagome did something that would make the situation worse.

………………….Location Unknown………………………

Inu Yasha and Miroku found themselves on massive platform full of bustling men who just passed through them as if they weren't there, as they moved about their business. Parked in neat rows along the platform were many metal contraptions like Inu Yasha had seen earlier.

"Amida Buddha forgive me my insignificant lecherous pandering. I'll promise to more seri"

"Miroku get your head out of the gutter. Sheesh!" Inu Yasha interrupted the lecherous monk. "Where is General Ferebe, he has to answer some questions?"

"I happen to be here my young friends." Ferebe surprised them as he tapped their shoulders, causing them to fall on their butts.

"Giah, did you have to scare us?" Miroku and Inu Yasha shouted in unison.

"No, but the effect was worth it. (With a sad smile) The will of Pikadon is getting stronger, as well as the will of he who is not, yet is. Soon my son will come forth with Pikadon and with it he will start a cycle that will mean extinction for everyone. We are currently on the Carrier Enterprise off the coast of Kyushu. Its fighters have been tasked to escort the second bomb in the Aircraft Bock's Car with me, once again as bombardier. My Target Nagasaki.

Miroku and Inu Yasha found themselves unable to speak. Their agitation grew worse when they found themselves among a conference among several Kamis. One of whom they needed no introduction to know, as she was Amaestreus, the sun goddess of Nippon and the Emperor's great grandmother. Who through the Emperor was the mother of all Nipponese.

"I know all of you mourn for our lost brethren in Hiroshima, but we can not directly interfere with this war as it will bring his wrath upon us for violating the terms of our refuge on this planet."

"Amaestreus, you know this war has gotten way too out of hand. Our worshippers are dieing by 36,000 people a day by the American's hands. That rate has yielded us 13,987,000 causalities, while the Americans have lost only 178,000 men fighting us and they are only using 20 of their resources against us. To make matters worse Stalin is moving against us, Sesshoumaru is gathering an army to take out the militarist and avenge his daughter's death with the full support of his mate who until now has kept him peaceful, we lost your brother Susanwoo in Hiroshima, and your great-grandson is in danger from those damn resurgent militarists. I don't get it, we offered terms to Truman for surrender the day before he blasted Hiroshima? Why didn't he accept them? The Militarists were willing to go with it."

"Kwantung, it is all very complicated, but we" Amaestreus didn't finish the thought as she felt a sense of immense doom. Sitting down in defeat she said "There is nothing we can do, but pray that we will be delivered from this fate by the Redeemer."

1,567 ft. above the building Amaestreus was in, an object underwent intricate changes. Within it 12 pounds of plutonium were compressed by 200 pounds of gunpowder that caused a super critical chain reaction. The resultant release of such energy was equivalent to 22,000 kilotons of TNT which was twice as big as the bomb used to destroy Hiroshima.

Miroku and Inu Yasha watched in horror as the Kamis were consumed by light and fire.

"I missed my target point by a mile. I was supposed to bomb the valley of the other side of town. These persons wouldn't have died had I been on target, but weather threw off my aim. Well it is time we return, before your friends do something rash."

Miroku and Inu Yasha nodded.

……………………… ….Feudal Age…………………………

Sango held a crying Kagome as an embolden Shippou decided to act. Transforming himself into his bubble monster form he latched unto the nuclearcide's head and began to chew on his head with little effect. It would have been comical, if the situation weren't so serious. As the village watched they noticed the beads dissipate into nothing while at the same time Miroku, Inu Yasha, and their captor return to normal.

Kapoosh' "I'll take this for hurting my Kagome, mom!" An enraged Shippou said as he reverted to kitsune form, and then grabbed a necklace off of the nuclearcide's neck. Running toward Kagome he thought he was about to get away with his boldness except…..

"I think you might want to return my locket. It is all I have to remember my wife." An amused Ferebe said as he held up Shippou, while gently taking back his locket. "But if you think I can't get away scot free you can have my silver star."

Shippou getting over his shock grabbed the offered medal, then ran to Kagome. Turning around he shouted, "Meanie," before hopping into Kagome's waiting arms.

Walking up to Kagome, Inu Yasha was surprised to see Kagome take refuge behind him in such abject fear all the mumbling incoherently this and that. This man had her completely terrified. Miroku simply stared at his right hand marveling at this man's immense power, while trying to classify him and his power. Not even the Kamis possessed such power as this man had done.

(Sighing) "Well it seems we have a lot to talk about. Why don't we go some where private?" Ferebe informed in a sad voice watching the entire Inu Tachi except Kagome nod. Kagome merely tried to cling tighter to Inu Yasha.

Authors' Notes: Below are two links to memorial sites for Hiroshima.

http/www.pcf.city.hiroshima.jp/peacesite/English/Stage1/S1 -3E.html

http/ 


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption Chp. Four: The Power of the Bomb

……………………Undifferentiated Time and Space………………….

"ELOHIM! WE HAD A DAMN DEAL! IN RETURN FOR MY AGREEING TO SHELTERING OF THE REFUGGEES FROM M80-Z6-S7075-P5 ON EARTH, YOU WOULD OBJECT TO TIME PLAYING!"

"Satan what took you?"

"Jesus you know exactly what going on so don't change the fucking subject."

"You know that such language is uncalled for, but you never change. To answer the question is simple. You showed the people of Earth that U235 could be weaponised. Once they learned that, they naturally would discover plutonium would work just as well, which in turn leads to anti-matter systems."

"Now you Yahweh. What is with you in not figuring out what you are every time we meet?"

"To those who have eyes to see, noses to smell, and ears to hear, know that what I am from the moment I became 32 billion years ago."

"So that's why you cashed in early, but it makes no difference as I am going to do everything I can to undermine you."

(An old man in regular shorts and tee-shirt takes form and sighs while stroking his long beard. Facing him was a young man in wicked blood red armor with a dragon helmet covering most of his head, his eyes totally black with malice that put the worst killers to shame.)"You still don't get it, my wayward _apprentice_. Even after the two revolts you launched, the indescribable destruction they caused, the _billions_ of _stars_, _trillions_ of _planets_ and _moons_, _dextrillions_ of _sentient life_, _quadrillions_ of _non-sentient life_, you still have not learned the power of the human spirit. You can rule the Kingdoms of the Earth and with the most Ruthless of Nations cut down Assyria's Cedar in Lebanon through the waters that nourished it, but you will be staggered and your forces broken only to be destroyed. That is, if the Crusader weren't so arrogant as to take on more than he could chew and in arrogance eat a snake, while forgetting to defang it and recruit its children against the snake's own true advisors. Still all is in accordance as the power of the human spirit will foster more of the same leading to your defeat."

"Hah, Elohim, as if sending the Nuclearcide, a man who doubts himself fiercely. Hell, he is a hopeless cowboy from Montana with such notions as one shouldn't harm girls. His sins of the flesh will… Why are you laughing Elohim?"

"If you think he will fold, you are a bigger fool than I gave you credit for. Just watch he will gain loyalty and love."

………………….Sengoku Jidai……………………………..

"Send him away!" Shouted Kagome as she regained her voice. "He is the nuclearcide! He holds the keys to Pikadon! Hiroshima! Nagasaki! Both destroyed! More than 270,000 killed, and thousands more doomed to die from its poisons! Please Inu Yasha, before it is too late! He will bring Pikadon!"

Kaede watched in shock as the man who started this hung his head in shame, thus acknowledging the Truth of Kagome's statements. Turning her head, Kaede also felt the tension of the villagers as they heard those words. There was no doubt in her mind what 3,000+ villagers were thinking; was this man a vengeful Kami, Youkai, or an unknown power to be appeased. She knew if she didn't provide an answer to their unasked questions soon; panic would result. Kaede turn toward Kagome, where she saw that Sango and Inu Yasha were trying to calm her along with Shippou who was also becoming distressed by Kagome's hysterics. That left the Tantric monk Miroku to explain. "Miroku what did you see while you were absent from this world."

"I saw Amaestreus along with many of her children, killed by this man." Miroku whispered as he covered Kaede's mouth to keep her from shouting out. "Kaede, this mustn't get out or disaster could shake the country side." After answering her question Miroku turned to the General. "Um, uh, how?"

"I am what she says I am. In the modern times 6 days from now will be the anniversary of my use of the weapon Pikadon. (Sighs) Since then the will of Pikadon had seemed to die as Pikadon became to numerous to be used. However, the strategic situation has changed and now the will of Pikadon is getting stronger. (Kagome goes pale shocking Sango and Inu Yasha who fear she might be going into shock.) Now my son is slated to be used by Pikadon. He who is not, yet is, is now gathering his armies for the coming storm. But as what I am about to reveal is sensitive, I suggest that we retire to a private location to talk." With that said he walked toward the Inu-gumi. Kagome could only cling tighter to Inu Yasha, as Kirara snarled.

…………………Kagura Theme…………………….

Kanna noticed her mirror shine and began to move to get it.

"Not so fast Kanna, Naraku can wait. Now turn around so I can was your hair." Kagura said as she pulled her sister back into the hot spring. Watching Kanna shiver she went on. "I still don't get why you always fight me to avoid taking a bath. This is one of the few times we get to ourselves. (Sighs while she started to wash Kanna's hair.) Why won't you tell me when bruises appear on you, what Naraku did to you?(Kagura lets the herbal mixture set- in Kanna's hair as she lifts her up so she can wash her face.) Oh why do I even bother?"

……………………2 hours Later……………………….

"I should have been apprised of this earlier!" Naraku yelled at Kanna.

Kanna simply looked at him silently with her face blank and devoid of all emotions as Naraku watched a man walk right up to Miroku and destroy his curse upon him as well as merge Inu Yasha's bloodlines. "Kagur"

"I am not interested in your excuses. (Naraku gets an ideal and grins) I have decided your punishment KANNA… As a matter of fact it is something new."

Kanna stood stock still at Naraku chilly words. Naraku came on Kanna at a deliberately slow pace. Once he had reached her, Naraku pushed Kanna down unto his futon.

………………. Hiroshima Peace Memorial …………………..

A paper crane fluttered in the wind as Rin released it in memory of her daughter Misha.

Sadako along with Misha knelt next to the crying Rin to comfort her in spirit. Sarah caught the crane before it could depart to the sea. "Gentle Crane I have a mission for you. My husband can not accomplish his mission with doubts in his heart. Ever since my death (Tears form in her eyes.) I have not let him go. Please send him my love trough time, for all time. (Holding it to her moth she kissed it) Now go. Sensing his hand on her shoulder, Sarah turned around to Jesus. "Lord you always said the greatest hardship comes in letting your love ones go."

Jesus took her hands and said "We both know that in order for him to succeed, he must find faith and love once more or his quest will kill him. If he is to die, before Inu Yasha is ready, history will not change and all life will perish upon the Earth. You will always be with him and when success is achieved that flame (points to peace flame which will burn till Pikadon departs the Earth) will extinguish forever."

Sarah turned back to the girls and knelt down with them as Rin mourned for a lost life not just for her daughter, but the 40,000 others and the as yet uncounted stillborn who would never survive birth due to the poisons release by the bomb that her husband 53 years ago used to destroy the city. As Sarah added her spiritual support to Rin a distant ship continued its journey which due to fate was bound to participate in a tragedy that should not be repeated but would, for men tended to so easily be swayed by the false power of Pikadon, who would betray them onto their deaths.

……………..U.S.S. Enterprise……………..

"Bravo Four your landing gear has failed to deploy! Abort now!"

"Rodger, Rodger!"

Bravo Four's pilot after aborting his landing run banked 50 degrees starboard and checked his fuel. "CAG I have two minutes of fuel left. I have to ditch in the Ocean."

"Not today son. Maintain holding station One Nine Zero, and I'll give you enough fuel to reach Yokohama Naval Air."

"Admiral is that you?"

"Indeed it is Bravo Four. You're lucky that today was my flight day or you would be swimming to shore and it is a 130 nautical mile swim."

"I'll buy your drinks when you get in Sir."

"Ah, save your money son."

The Admiral's Harrier hovered into place to fuel the F-18 Hornet from its BUDDS tank. After dispensing 600 pounds of fuel, the Admiral disengaged to head back to the Enterprise as the F-18 headed to the sovereign nation of Nippon. If the Admiral saw the blue paper crane settle on the conning tower, he paid it no heed.

……………..Sengoku Jidai………….

Sango studied the General as he removed his heavy cloak and made several observations as Inu Yasha tried to calm and comfort her adopted sister. One: He was left handed as he wore his sword on his right next to some sort of device she never seen before. Two: He wouldn't be able to draw it quickly as it was sheath to nearly his armpit. Three: his clothing was strange for a general. He wore only one gold star on each of his shoulders and a weird Kimono that was blue, an unusual color for a General. Furthermore there were two starburst medals on him and numerous tabs, a silver set of wings, two patches on his shoulder in undecipherable script, with one depicting a monstrosity and a Mushroom and an another monstrosity and Mushroom on the other patch, and two more black stars on (flaps?), on his haori, for what she did not know. Then there was his quizzical look behind her that could only mean… (Kapoosh) A Satan like Sango appears on her shoulder. "Now before he gets any closer clonk him on the head." (Kapoosh) An Angelic Sango appears on Sango's shoulder. "Now Sango give Miroku a benefit of a doubt. He can't be perverted all the time." As always Sango's conscience won… "EEEK, Perverted Houshi Thunk' EERG!"

"But my lovely Sango I was only trying to relieve your tension." Miroku said innocently. (Kapoosh) An Angelic Miroku appears on his shoulder. "Now Miroku you got what you deserved." (Kapoosh) A Satanic Miroku appears. "Hah a good one next time use both hands for double the grope." As always Miroku id won out.

"I guess the two of you are happen to like each other by the way you act."

The General's words caused Sango to blush. But when he spoke again he caught all their attention.

"You are probably wondering why I am here? (Sighs) A long time ago an object of immense power was twice entrusted into my care. All other things of mass destruction paled before it. To give you perspective think in terms of the Shikon No Tama which in the wrong hands can at most destroy this island of Honshu before a combined force of Christian Daimyos of Kyushu backed by Spanish mercenaries and the Mikos and Priests of Shikoku would be able to restore peace in a 25 year long war of immense destruction. Inu Yasha, your Father's third sword Sounga is an even more powerful tool in the wrong hands (Everyone looked at Inu Yasha who was dumbfounded at that revelation.), as it can summon an army mightier than any that walks this Earth. In the wrong hands half of our world would be brought into shadows and death till a combined Christian and Muslim army unprecedented in the History of men, logistically supported by Jews and Led by a Zoroastrian Generalship to Keep the Multitude of Kings and Sultans from fighting each other. And against the Legions of Sounga they will fight for 65 years and upon the slopes of Mount Fuji they shall defeat them and cast the sword of Sounga into the flames that forged it. (Holds up a hand to forestall Inu Yasha's query.) Pikadon, however, easily seduces men with a false sense of power. Its power is an absolute and so complete that none can foresee the end of it while this world lasts. For Pikadon betrays its users unto their deaths. (Sango looked at Kagome who was even paler as Shippou tried to comfort her.) There is no defense against it. Once it is released it cannot be put back in chains till God enchains it once more."

"What Kami would that be?" Miroku enquired along with Kaede.

He, he d-o-es-n't use Kami in-the same sense as we do. He's a Christian. Everyone turned to Kagome who was starting to curl within herself after speaking.

"What is your sense of Kami then?" Miroku asked the General in a wavering voice as he dreaded the answer.

"What Kagome says is true, I am a Christian. I follow the true God Yahweh who is a supreme being, who all are ultimately responsible before as he holds the keys to eternity. None can challenge him and those who had tried were defeated in the 32 billion years that this Universe has lasted, but theology is not my purpose. Theology had nothing to do with the 2nd World War. Politics was the cause. My goal is to ensure that democracy is established and those who would oppose it crushed. No longer will Lords lord it over the people. The people will elect people to represent them."

"That is blasphemous." Sango was tired of this man who thought he could just come in and scare Kagome and Shippou to death, and then just outright speak blasphemy, she would show him. She pulled her sword out of it scabbard and before Inu Yasha could act lunged at General Ferebe. Faster than she ever expected the General stood up and effortlessly with his right hand pulled out his sword faster than Inu Yasha could ever draw his and met her blade. Looking into the General's eyes she was shocked to see no anger, only sadness as she tried to push her blade past his.

"Sango, I am not your enemy." With that said Ferebe push against her blade causing her to fall on Miroku who immediately held onto to her to keep her from flinging herself at the General. Ferebe then lifted his left hand up with his palm open and Sango's sword came into his free hand. Once he had it, he tossed it to Inu Yasha while sheathing his sword. "Hold unto Ms. Sango's sword please, until she has calmed down. (Turns to face Sango as he starts to sit down again) Sango, Kagome, and young Shippou, I did not come here to cause harm. Quite the opposite. Kagome you alone should know the full threat of Pikadon. At any moment one madman can cause a chain reaction that will destroy our planet. (A Globe of the Earth appears in front of everyone.) 8,256 miles in diameter, our planet has a maximum support of 30 billion people who can live on it. Pikadon is not just a threat to our planet, aye its power is an absolute that threaten not just our solar system.(Solar System appears in proper proportions.) Nine planets, 56 moons, 900 comets, 180,000 asteroids, and all of them orbiting around our sun Sol. A second Generation star born only 6 billion years ago. (The Milky Way galaxy appears.) Pikadon can destroy our own galaxy which is a 100,000 light years across and has 100 billion stars, yet… (The Local Group appears) Along with ten other Galaxies added to our own is the Local Group. Pikadon has power over even that. (Local Super Cluster appears) Thousands of Galaxies all to be destroy due to the power of Pikadon. (The Whole Universe Appears) Our whole Universe lies under the Perversion of the very force that sustains life, known as Pikadon. The future of our world rests upon success of my mission. If I fail He who is not, yet is will unleash the force of Pikadon. I owe this as I never want see a man held slave to ideology, like your grandfather was before (Kagome went stock still) I kicked his dagger from his hands and kept him from committing Seppuku on Iwo Jima."

"Inu Yasha my family is not disgraced! Emperor Showa forgave every soldier who lived, as we couldn't defeat his nation. They were simply too powerful" Kagome never finished as Inu pulled her against him.

"I know you aren't disgraced. You gave me new life and new hope. I could never abandon you, regardless of your family history. After all wasn't it you who taught me to judge the individual." Inu Yasha consoled.

"Inu Yasha, I can't forgive him for what he did. Sit" (Kagome freezes as she realized what she said.)

"What Kagome you (it hits him).

"I have authority and no magic can be used here without my approval. (Checks watch.) It is currently 11:15 and I suggest we all retire for the night."

(Shippou in English insults he learned from Kagome for insult Inu Yasha without his knowledge.) Just who do you are, you dirt faced jerk, idiot, fool ahh" (Shippou is picked up by Ferebe.)

(In English.) "My young friend, if you wish to insult me you'll have to find worse words in my native language to come closer to the mark." An amused Ferebe said as he handed a dumbfounded Shippou to a still frightened Kagome who hugged him tight to keep him from escaping.

"Shippou" Hearing his name stopped the struggling Kit.

"Yes Kagome mom."

"Its time for bed. We still have time for our moments." Kagome chided the kit.

"Okay" Was the reply.

Inu Yasha was behind Kagome and Sango and Miroku were behind him.

"Kaede?"

"Yes General- Dono"

"Just call me Tom, I'm no lord. I have to ask how you convinced her to take up the role she was meant for, as I recall from my briefings this was quite common till the practice was ended."

"She was reluctant at first General, but after 5 weeks she started doing so. It seemed to end half the fights between Inu Yasha and Shippou."

"I see. Tell me as this is important to my plans as Kagome's medical records were not up -to- date the last time I check. I could gain the answer from her, but I'm afraid she isn't ready for me yet. (Sighs sadly) Has Kagome begun"

"No, as all the traveling she and Inu Yasha do, her body never gained the necessary weight. Why do you ask?"

"It lets me plan for just in case. I did after all merge Inu Yasha's blood to end his inner turmoil. He more driven by his instincts, but his human emotions gives him better control of himself. Your info just tells me whether I made the right choice. Lord knows I will be making scores more in the coming weeks. (Pulls out a survival blanket from his pocket) Amazing how we know exactly what we are talking about without mentioning it…

Authorial Notes 1: There are 20 Carrier Aircraft accidents every year, with fourteen fatalities.


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption Chapter Five a Regiment Dies.

means thoughts

Sango stared out at the man who had turned everything upside down since his arrival last night. How could this man utterly destroy cities and cause Kagome to cower behind Inu Yasha as a shield in abject terror when she had faced down the greatest scum to walk the Earth without fear. This man utterly scares her and Inu Yasha also seems if not quite scared something close to it the only one who seems unperturbed is Miroku and Kamis know what is going through his mind. No sooner than she finish her thought than she felt a very familiar hand in a familiar place. "Perverted Houshi" Shippou heard followed by a loud thunk. Shippou just sighed and went on his search for more acorns so he could enspell them.

"Ah good plenty o acorns haha Kagome oughta cheer up when I sh" Shippou stopped in mid sentence when he noticed rabbit ears sticking up from the ground. When he got closer to investigate a usagi demon jump out at him. "Ahhhhhhh" Shippou screamed before realizing the rabbit vixen was about his age and seemed to have hiding for some time. "Who are you" Shippou asked.

The rabbit demon replied with the name "Hitomi."

"What has you hiding way out here Hitomi" Shippou inquired of her.

"My parents ran afoul of a bad man named Naraku and my mother told me one night to run for it. When I looked back there was this evil man who was eating my parents. I've been on the run ever since then." She frightfully answered.

"Its okay I'll protect you with my life." Shippou replied while striking a pose. I'm starting to sound like Inu Yasha he thought. It had the effect of calming Hitomi though which would bode no good for in the shadows lurked a plot to kill and it was about to be hatched out of its shell.

……………..

Ferebe was walking through the woods reminsencing the past and always prevalent was the giant mushroom clouds that he above all others had dropped. It was all unnecessary as Japan was about to surrender and even if action was needed an Armour sweep of the Kanto plains would have secured a surrender with minimal casualties on both sides. Yet he had dropped them and ushered in an era in which the world always lived under a shadow of death so complete that none could foresee the end of it while the world lasted. As he walked smoking his cigar not caring what the coffin nail did to him. He remembered the callousness of what he had done on the Enola Gay named after Colonel Tibbet's mother and the arrogant Captain Bock's Bock's Car. What had finally broken him were all the paintings, photographs, fratricides, and cold blooded murder of his fellow man as a result of what he had done. As is always the case when man discovers a new toy he rapidly improves it and thus the 15 kilotons that annihilated Hiroshima quickly grew to megatons, then gigatons, and if it were practicable to employ such a weapon on Earth a teraton weapon would have been built. As is always the case everyone lost in the world he created and now that world's children would have to pay the price of a nation's arrogance that which it could not turn back from, but here hope remained that if freedom could gain root here then his sin could be redeemed. For once the uranium slug impacted the front slump of uranium released what in today's terms of combat power would consider a firecracker and the larger universe would all but ignore as a lighter flick released the very truth to this world that this universe was indeed created and that someone was the source of such a power and had free rein to do what he pleased. He would not let it happen in this new world he intended create. A world of freedom and relative peace.

As he bent down to inspect a piece of fabric on the ground that he noticed, a female voice behind him said "so you're the one who has Naraku mad. Though I must say you hardly look like a threat to anyone but orders are orders and I have to kill you."

"You would cut me down with my back turned how cowardly" Ferebe thinking fast said remembering that if his plan was to work he had to be dead on.

"Very well you may face me" The female replied, it was her first mistake and last. Ferebe's foot was dead on into the crotch area with enough force to paralyze her. His hand was at her throat the next second and a K-bar he pick up from a dead Marine the next. Kagura noticed that the face went from sheer fierceness that she had never seen before in mortal men to sheer puzzleness.

"You don't have a pulse" Tom said more to himself than to her. "You intrigue me" it was the last thing Kagura heard before everything went dark all around her. Looking around she saw a light. Heading towards it she noticed a man with a pin.

"Hello am I dead" she asked in as even a voice she could manage.

"You are as alive as anyone else, just between life and death. My servant Ferebe brought you here because you needed help in a way he could not give you. He felt if he could save you there would be hope, (pricks his finger) and now behold the essence that is life. (His blood forms a DNA helix that builds to tissue then a heart) Behold the heart when it beats there is great joy. When it dies there is great mourning." He revealed.

The world returned to normal. "Welcome back to the world of the waking." Ferebe said.

……………………

Shippou and Hitomi were playing tag through the woods not noticing they were being shadowed by Kanna who was just out of sight. Naraku had given her orders to kill Shippou as soon as dark fell or insufficient light remained such that the evidence she planted wouldn't be discounted. It was time. "Hello, I'm afraid Naraku is quite upset with you and has ordered your souls taken." Kana said while watching the two faces fill with fright. She was about to raise her mirror when an oily voice behind her said

"Well, well, well what have we here 3 kids out way past their bed time." Without even turning Kanna knew they were Vampires. Her instinct was to run as Vampires though rare were undefeatable. Thus she ran along with Hitomi and Shippou.

……………………….

Kagome was getting worried. Shippou hadn't shown up yet for dinner and wasn't playing with any of the other village children. Though she didn't trust the nuclearcide she was worried for his safety as the forest had many dangers in it plus being an old man he would probably have medical conditions. The man had to at least be in his 80s for crying out loud. Inu Yasha came in just she was about to go get him. "Inu Yasha can you help me find Shippou and The General please?" Kagome asked.

"Okay since you'll bug me till I agree." Inu Yasha replied. Out the door they spotted Miroku on the ground with an enraged Sango over him. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome sighed.

"Sango could you and Miroku help us find Shippou and The General." Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome." Sango answered while dragging Miroku. They walked deep into the forest when Inu Yasha heard audible screams with Shippou's voice mixed in. "over there and hurry!" he ordered the group. They quickly ran in the direction Inu Yasha indicated but were not prepared for what they faced. It was all Inu Yasha could do to hold back Kagome. He had met Vampires before and seen one of their kind effortlessly wipe out 5 dragon youkai with no trouble. Kagome tried to get out of Inu Yasha's grasp to help Shippou and the two girls with him.

"Let me go Inu Yasha, Shippou!"

"I can't defeat them Kagome we're too late" Inu Yasha responded. Kagome cried. Sango as well cried as Miroku held her.

"Kagomeeeeeee help" Shippou cried out as the Vampires closed in.

"DESENDANCES OF JUDAS!" The voice stopped the Vampires cold as they turn around only to be blinded by a white light. Screaming in pain as Kagome and every one else watched, no one discerned the sounds of two 12.7mm semi armor-piercing high-explosive rounds traveling at 2, 987ft. per second. The two bullets hit their targets within two seconds and both Vampires turned to ash, a sight that had not been seen in Nippon for ever since Vampires came to it's Islands 400 years ago. "We have very little time I spotted a reinforced regiment of Vampires heading to the Village." Ferebe said as he came out of the tree line holding up Kagura who was still in pain from earlier.

"What!" Inu Yasha and Miroku exclaimed.

"Yes that is right; now Kagura can you move unassisted." Ferebe replied and asked. Receiving a nod he went on. "Inu Yasha you, the kids, Kagura, and Kagome head to the well and hole up in Kagome's home for now. Miroku and Sango head back to the village and warn those people that those who can't be fighting are to retire to their homes and don't open their doors as Vampires can't enter a dwelling unless they are invited in. Also tar the western approach to the village and gather all those who can fight on the eastern side with flame arrows. I will buy you guys 5 hours to prepare."

"You are going to hold a regiment of Vampires off for 5 hours?" Sango asked.

"Yes now move people!" Ferebe replied then ran off into the woods.

"Okay uh Kagura could you grab your sister and the Usagi. I'll grab Shippou." Kagome said. They all left quickly, Kagura with the kids on her feather boat, Kagome on Inu Yasha's back, and Miroku and Sango on Kiarra to their designated places by Ferebe's order.

……………………… ……

I have got to be out of my mind Ferebe thought to himself as he got into another running battle with Vampires. After running off into the forest he had staged no less than 19 ambushes killing 200 Vampires and now it was time to head back as he had exhausted his supply of bullets and his sword arm and since the village should have had ample time to prepare. He broke into a run ramming his last clip into his pistol. Pulling back the slide cock and releasing it he thought to himself well the first batch was easy enough. The first vanguard of 50 entered the fork in the woods and began to mass up for their drive on the village. They were no match for his accurate shooting. All 50 of them were killed, but of course that had stirred up the hornets nest leaving him in his current situation. He managed to clear the forest in five minutes. He waited for the Vampires to enter the kill zone before turning to Sango who had figured out his plan and awaited the signal to loose arrows. "Sango give them hell." Ferebe told her.

"Aye, Loose!" 600 arrows flew as one into the kill zone killing most of the Vampires. The survivors died in the second volley of arrows never seeing their killers.

……………………… …….

"So he has usurped my daughters and defeated a Vampire army, hmm. New orders observe and find out his weakness." Naraku then turned back to the girl whose parents had given up to appease him. The twelve year old girl looked at him with fear. Naraku gently pushed her down and began removing her kimono. The girl started to cry but Naraku silenced her with a kiss. Despite how he treated his enemies and children he was always a gentle lover to his concubines ensuring their devotion. After he was done with his latest concubine he went back to his paperwork all the while stroking the girl's hair as she had quickly learned how to please him. She would be of use to him for a while. Right now however he had this unknown upstart who had somehow over turned his curse. Then of course their were rumors of a new human weapon on Kyushu that was wrecking demon armies as if they weren't even there. Then there were reports of a new religion in Satsuma province that as far as he could make out was a new form of Buddhism that strangely did not acknowledge the Buddha but a man named Christ. He would have keep tabs on these developments.

Author notes. Biology101 both Females and Males are sensitive in the crotch area except Females are more Sensitive but hard to connect with. Males are easier to connect with but less sensitive.

For those who like calibers 12.7mm is a .45.


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption Chap. 6 Places of Sanctuary.

Authorial notes: Nippon does not use the Gregorian calendar. Instead they have a calendar system that tells how many years since their legendary first Emperor Jimmu. So don't get confused if different time calendarisation systems are being used. Special Thanks to my wife for co writing with me.

Indicates Thoughts''

Inu Yasha helped Kagome and Kagura out of the well. The kids were starting to come to as they exited the Well Shrine. Kagome's Mother who was just coming up the shrine steps noticed them and handing her purse to Souta rushed to Kagome's side. "Mom we ran into trouble in the feudal age with Vampires. The Nuclearcide told us to"

"The Nuclearcide?" Kagome's mom began.

"Yes Murasaki." Subteki said stepping out of the shadow. "Come inside every one I have much to say concerning him, and the role he has played, and is about to play. But of course you would want to take some time to clean up and eat." Subteki said surprising everyone with his tone, which for as long everyone had known him, he sounded sad. As if he wished the Nuclearcide were here.

"Spit it out old man what do you know?" Inu Yasha growled, it was all Kagome could do by holding onto his arm to keep him from grabbing her grandfather and forcing information out of him.

"More than can be told now." Subteki retorted before turning his back on him. "Well Kagome why don't you gather up the kids here and I will help your friend here." Murasaki said offering her hand to Kagura who was still having a hard time walking.

"Thank you" 'As if I have a choice.' Kagura thought. Leading the girls to the bath Murasaki told Souta to go into the attic and find Kagome's old clothes.

"Okay everyone into the bath" Murasaki said while opening the door. Everyone but Kanna did so. "Don't worry you're safe dear." Murasaki cooed to Kanna. She just shook her head.

"She doesn't like water so I often have to force her to take a bath." Kagura said while removing the first layer of her clothes.

"Awe" Murasaki continued using her powers of persuasion to get Kanna relaxed enough to come with her. "It okay dear you can come with me." Murasaki said while stretching her hand out to Kanna. Still suspicious Kanna turned tail and tried to run only to be grabbed by Murasaki who proceeded to take her into the bathroom. Meanwhile Kagome was carefully cleaning Hitomi's ears while Shippou amused her with his usual tricks and illusions.

"Okay Hitomi you're squeaky clean now into the tub." Kagome said while helping her into the tub. Shippou hopped in right after her and the two wasted no time getting into a water fight. At that time Murasaki walked into the room with Kanna and along with Kagura started getting her undressed. Kanna fought every step of the way but Murasaki held her tight.

"Its okay sweetie we're just trying to get the grime off you. Kagura go ahead and pour that water on us." Murasaki said trying to calm down Kanna and get her clean. Unfortunately when she reached for the shampoo Kanna saw her chance and bolted out of the room. However her hopes were dashed when she smacked into Souta knocking them both down. For a moment Souta wondered what hit him but looking up he noticed Kanna on top of him with her hair framing their faces, Murasaki didn't notice their deep crimson faces, but when she lifted Kanna off of there was no doubt. Filing that fact away for later she took action. "Ah Souta lay out two of Kagome's old night dresses and I'll be out in a minute. Also tell Inu Yasha he'd better wash off before he enters the house. I don't want mud tracked through my house. He knows what I'll do to him if he doesn't." Then she turned around. Walking back into the bathroom with Kanna where Kagura was waiting with the Shampoo they both proceed to clean her. When they were done Murasaki realized Kanna had enough and with Kagome grabbing Hitomi wrapping her in a towel and Shippou put his clothes back on. They departed to her room. Murasaki before closing the door said to Kagura "I'll come back for your clothes in a minute, so enjoy your bath."

"Thank You for your Kindness Murasaki." Kagura replied.

……………………… …..

Inu Yasha was on his usual spot in the Goshinboku when Sango and Miroku appeared out of the well.

"Hey Inu Yasha how long since you got here." Miroku called

"About an hour as we had to dodge several patrols." Inu Yasha said while jumping down from the tree. "Well follow me to the house, I take it the General's plan worked." Inu Yasha inquired.

"Yes without a hitch. He is currently at Kaede's hut being treated for some minor wounds from the forest fighting. He told us to head here for now and let you know he wants us back in two weeks." Sango answered.

"He also gave us two letters to hand to Kagome's grandfather and sent Kiarra on a secret mission though I don't know how he was able to communicate with her in her language." Miroku added as they reached the door. Inu Yasha quickly washed off his feet before stepping inside with Sango and Miroku. Spotting Souta they got where Kagome was and went to her room.

Kagome was just done combing Hitomi's hair being careful not to snag her ears and Murasaki was putting back on Kanna's hairpieces when they entered. Shippou being Shippou decided to annoy Inu Yasha which Kagome put a stop to right away.

"Shippou the last thing I need is for you and Inu Yasha fighting again." Kagome chided the Kitsune.

"Well it seems you have two letters for me." Kagome's grandfather said behind them shocking them. Before Miroku could act the letters were snatch from his grasp. "By the way the pizza I ordered should be here in 30 minutes so be ready." After saying that Subteki turned around and looked at the letters. One was addressed to him and the other to Ferebe's son, which he was going to have to send it to what looked like a base in Diego Garcia.

….30 minutes later…..

Everyone was gathering at the table. Murasaki had arranged them her self it seemed she was starting to regret putting Miroku next to Souta while he and Kanna tried not to meet eyes. Miroku noticing this said

"You know Souta the best way to Nirvana is sex between a man and women" that was far as he got before Sango hand met his face. As for the rest of the meal it was silent except for the kids who found pepperoni quite spicy. When everyone was done Subteki herded them into the living room and sat in his chair. Murasaki realizing that there weren't enough seats, took charge of seating arrangements.

"Boys sit down" She said. Once they were seated she directed the girls. "Kagome sit in Inu Yasha's lap. Sango in Miroku's lap.

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

"Would you rather I gave the spot to Kagura"

"No I'll take it." Sango interrupted while giving Miroku a death glare warning him to keep his hands to himself even though he feigned innocence.

"Now Hitomi sit next to Shippou and that leaves you Kanna to sit in Souta's lap" upon saying that Murasaki lifted Kanna into Souta's lap watching her blush as well as Souta. Then Murasaki and Kagura sat in the two final seats.

"Now that we are all comfortable I'll begin." Subteki began. "In the year of our emperor 13-07-2602 or on the American calendar 12-09-1941 my parachute company began its drop into the Philippine island Luzon. I was a Captain then and it was my first combat drop. Our objective was to capture an American Airfield so that troops could be flown in from Formosa in what is modern day Taiwan. The landing went off without a hitch and we quickly took the strip which turned out to be a civilian airfield. However it was sufficient for our purpose. Over the next 3 days we rapidly advanced on Manila pushing aside Filipino divisions. On the fourth day we ran into an American Cavalry Regiment. It held us off for 14 days. We launched repeated assaults only to be beaten back. Many of my brigade died for nothing but despite this our morale was still high, especially when we were told the Imperial 47th Tank Brigade was coming to our aide. Even with the Armour support we were held off for 4 more days of intense fighting. On the fifth day the American Confederate flag went down and the 50th Alabama Cavalry Regiment cease to exist. 900 Americans held up 40,000 of his highest Emperor Showa Hirohito's Imperial Army. The American General Macarthur was able to pull most of his troops into the Baatan Peninsula. Macarthur hoped to break out once Wake Island was relieved, but the American President Roosevelt made a strategic blunder by sacking Admiral Kimmel. Admiral Kimmel's replacement wrote Wake Island off dooming"

"Why did the Emperor of America sack one of his commanders in the middle of a campaign?" Inu Yasha interrupted.

"Inu Yasha don't interrupt"

"No Kagome he asked a good question. Inu Yasha to answer your question aside from your political mistake which I'll leave to Ferebe to explain. In short Kimmel was the fall guy. With Wake gone our forces ran amok capturing huge swatches of the Pacific. With no Island base to use American Carriers had to retreat to Midway Island where they destroyed our Navy 5 months later. For Macarthur loss of Wake Island meant his men would be starved into submission with no hope of relief. President Roosevelt ordered Macarthur out of the Philippines." Subteki held up his hand to stop an inquiry of Inu Yasha. "I know what you're going to say Inu Yasha why didn't Roosevelt demand Seppuku for his failure? Its simple most Americans are Christian, a faith that sees suicide as a sin and states if at first you don't succeed try again. It is why we lost the war. We couldn't win the war in the first place. Errors led to a protracted war that saw Island after Island fall till Iwo Jima's turn came. There while leading a regiment I came across Ferebe. Iwo Jima was lost then. The Imperial Rescript to take down 10 American devils for every one of us who fell had failed; instead for every American who died 1 of us had been killed. Seeing the end I decided to commit Seppuku to retain my family honor so when my story was told they could say (everyone was feeling tears flow; feeling the desperation the Imperial Nipponese soldiers felt knowing there dream was at an end) how I died. Then Ferebe who had been shot down came upon me as I was about to stab my belly and kicked my knife out of my hand. He then proceeded to grapple me to the ground. In the process he broke my arm and my nose. As for him I broke his rib cage which got him transferred to the 509th Composite group that dropped Pikadon. (Kagome, Souta, and Murasaki cringed, Miroku paled slightly, and Inu Yasha growled. The others not privy to what happened stared apprehensively.) They called Emperor Hirohito's Reign Showa."

"Enlightened Peace" Kagura Murmured barley audible for everyone to hear.

"For Hiroshima and Nagasaki Showa came brighter than a thousand suns. More than 270,000 were killed. Now Ferebe seeks to atone and spare us, no our world this catastrophe that makes many sleep in fear. Fear that at any moment one can destroy this world with a barrage harnessing the most destructive forces of the stars. (Subteki stood up and walked to the window and looked out.) A storm is coming both here and the Sengoku Jidai. One storm will destroy, and the other will save. Late is the hour now and such, it is time for bed." With that said he walked off to his room.

"Well every one you heard grandpa off to bed." Murasaki said while standing up. "Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Hitomi you'll sleep together. Kagura you're with me. Miroku you got the couch and Kanna you'll share a bed with Souta."

"I'll take my usual spot on the Goshinboku." Inu Yasha said before he exited out of site."

"Okay Kagura follow me" Murasaki said. She and Kagura walked into the master bedroom. Once there Kagura asked a question.

"Murasaki is it possible to wear a bra under my kimonos."

"Yes it is. I'm sure you were uncomfortable with those binds you were using."

"You don't know the half of it." Was the reply.

"Well lets get some sleep, I plan on going shopping tomorrow."

……………………… …

Notes. Japanese don't see nakedness as shameful so it is not uncommon for people to bathe to together. However people do blush when they like someone which is natural. Also tubs are used for warming the body not washing in Japan. Their bathrooms are sited with drains in the floor with shower heads attached. Further Research on these subjects can be done at your library. Please don't ask me about fashion that's my Wife's department.

Semper Fidelis

Carry on till next time.


End file.
